We Are Woman
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and thirty-six: With the guys in trouble, the girls rally together and decide to join the football team


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 30th cycle. Now cycle 31!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"We Are Woman"<br>Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren **

It hadn't taken long for the plan to be hatched. Mercedes could see it in Rachel's eyes: the wheels were spinning. But with the situation they had on their hands, a solution couldn't just be ignored when it came along… no matter what it could end up meaning for them. When it came down to it though, it didn't matter as what it would end up meaning for the guys. Mercedes had managed to get the plan out of Rachel and after the argument was presented to her she didn't immediately say yes, but she didn't refuse either. At least she would let Rachel present the idea to the other two who would need to say yes, too… It was going to be all or nothing.

As they all headed off for lunch, Rachel tracked down Mercedes, then Tina, and finally Lauren, rerouting them to the Glee room for 'important New Directions matters.' It was only when they got there that they were informed it would only be the four of them. The other three sat, while Rachel took the floor to address them.

"Ladies, I have a proposition for you regarding the problem our boys on the football team are facing."

"That they suck?" Lauren guessed.

"They don't suck!" Tina defended, then with a shrug, "Well, not anymore."

"The problem isn't performance based," Rachel clarified. "It's a numbers problem, something all of us in Glee Club should be familiar with. Now that a good portion of the team is out for the game, the ones that are left need replacements. Now I don't doubt they could do this on their own, but without the extra players then they can't play…"

"Okay?" Lauren squinted, still not sure where she was going… or maybe not confident on the hunch she got.

"But if they had, say, four more players…" Rachel tried to lead them to figuring it out. "Then they would be alright to play… if they had four more…" she went on.

"She wants us to join the team," Mercedes cut to the chase. Rachel was startled at first, then turned her smile back to the girls.

"We'll get crushed!" Tina pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Lauren smirked.

"No, but it's alright, we don't need to play," Rachel insisted, getting some slightly confused looks from the girls. "What I mean is all we really need to do is be on the field with them so they can play, so as soon as they start, all we gotta do is lie down on the ground, don't get in the way, and let them do what they have to do," she explained, complete with gestures.

"So we don't even play?" Tina asked, sounding partly disappointed at this.

"We don't need to," Rachel shook her head. "Besides it's not about us. I mean they all worked so hard to get there, and not getting to go on because of a technicality… You know how it feels, don't you?" she appealed to the girls, and she could see their faces changing: she was reaching them.

"Look, either way, it's like I told you before," Mercedes piped in. "They're not just going to let us play. We've got zero training, we could get hurt, and they could get sued."

"I thought about that, which is why I took the liberty of drawing these up," Rachel reached in her bag and pulled out three sheets, which she handed out to each of Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren.

"Release forms?" Tina read.

"We get them signed by our parents, giving consent, and they'll let us join the team, I know they will."

"My parents will never sign this," Tina shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't know that mine would either," Mercedes admitted.

"Mine will," Lauren shrugged. "After wrestling, football's kind of a piece of cake."

"I'm sure you can convince them," Rachel looked to Tina and Mercedes. "If you explain to them why it is that we need to join the team, that we won't actually play, they shouldn't have a problem." They stared at her, not nearly as confident in their powers of persuasion as she was. "All we're trying to do is help our friends. What will it hurt to try?" she asked.

"Besides us?" Mercedes asked.

"Why shouldn't we get to help these guys? Because we're girls? We're just as capable as they are!" Rachel threw her hands out.

"At lying down on a field," Mercedes completed.

"Well… yes…" Rachel conceded. "But that's just us being smart, sort of… defying the system," she got back on motivation. "And think about it, won't the other team get at least a little thrown by this? That's one more advantage." Lauren had already made her position clear, and while Mercedes still looked uncertain, Tina finally spoke.

"Okay, I guess I can try and convince them," she gave a nod. Rachel grinned, giddy, before looking back to Mercedes, hopeful. Now it was all down to her, and she was feeling their gazes.

"Fine, fine, I'll ask," she folded, getting more cheers.

"Great! So it's settled," Rachel nodded.

"Hold on there," Tina cut in. "We need to see if our parents will sign before we do or say anything. We don't want to get people's hopes up."

"Okay, so everyone get your forms signed tonight, and tomorrow we'll present to club."

The rest of the day went by, and everyone went on home. When they met up again the next morning, the girls met up one by one to hand Rachel their forms.

"Told you," Lauren gave in her form, carrying on down the hall. Tina came bouncing along, presenting her form.

"I asked my father and he said yes… My mother needed more convincing, but she finally said yes, too," she explained before going to find Mike. Mercedes was the last to come by, turning over the form.

"Okay, you're on," she smiled. Rachel was relieved, adding the forms to her own. Her fathers had been surprised by her revelation that she wanted to join the team, but they had backed her up once she told them the reason for it. Now the next ones to hear from them would be Mr. Schuester and the Glee football players, and she couldn't actually wait to tell them. They wouldn't see this coming, she knew. They weren't expected to do this, but she really didn't see why they couldn't help them win… Maybe they wouldn't do much, but what they did would be enough… The part that mattered was that they were willing to try.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
